Yes!
by PeterJack05
Summary: The Doctor and his impossible girl... Any more? Spoilers. ;)


**disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Doctor Who.

* * *

"Would you like some tea, Doctor?" Clara asked as she entered the console room with a steaming mug in one hand and a novel in the other. Her silky brown hair was pulled up into a high pony tail that swung side to side as she trotted up the stairs and plonked herself next to the Doctor. Who was sitting on the floor with his legs stretched out and reading a book titled _The Davinci Code_. He wore his usual immaculate smart attire without his coat with a pair of golden framed glasses, that rested quite snuggly at the bridge of his nose. 

"Depends on what tea it is." He replied as he dabbed the tip of a finger on his tongue and smartly turned the page. A soft smile ghosted on his features.

"Black tea." Clara curtly replied as she took a sip of the steaming tea. The Doctor pulled a face as he slammed his book shut.

"Oh, black tea is rubbish; do you have any other tea?" He whined. Clara grinned as she shook her head.

"Nope, only black tea." She took another sip. The tea was sweetened very much to her liking and she couldn't understand why the Doctor wouldn't like tea. But then again, she couldn't understand his fondness for fish fingers with custard.

"Then I shall not have any tea thank you very much for asking" The Doctor spoke with a very crude and sarcastic voice, but he grinned happily as he poked the tip of Clara's nose with his index finger. The relationship between the two people grew even more intimate ever since the Doctor discovered that he had saved Gallifrey. They were more hugs, kisses on the foreheads and cheeks as well as more holding hands. It was no use denying that there was no sparks and emotions between them that started from the very moment he met her. They also knew that sooner or later they would have to deal with them, but the Doctor and his Clara would push aside for the moment.

"Fine then." the Doctor stood up and turned around to the console, twirling the dials, pushing the buttons and pulling down the levers.

"So, where are we going?" Clara smiled as she popped up next to him whilst still drinking her tea. Her eyes sparkling. The Doctor's grin slightly faltered as he just laid a hand on the final lever.

"We're going to meet a few of my very special friends." The Doctor replied. Clara couldn't help but hear and slight trembling in his voice, so she knew whoever they were meeting; meant a great deal to the Doctor.

"Oh, who?" She asked gently. He looked at her and smiled sadly.

"You'll know when you get there. " and with that remark, he pulled down the lever. He turned around and snatched the mug from Clara's clutches and daintily placed between the colourful buttons. Clara stared at him in disbelief as he took a deep breath and went down on one knee. He bit his lower lip as he reached into his side pocket and took out a tiny velvet box. His fingers did a range of movements before he finally reached to the lid of the box and gently, swung it open. Clara gasped in surprise when she saw the dainty golden ring with a range of symbols that that she recognised as Gallifreyan on the outside. A small diamond winked at her as it was encrusted into the gold with tiny rubies and white sapphires surround the precious stone. Clara covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes darted towards the Time lord and he saw tears rimming around the edges. He couldn't tell whether or not she was crying from happiness or sadness. He hoped it was the earlier option.

"Clara Eleanor Oswin Oswald, My Clara, My impossible girl, "he licked his dry lips from nervousness; "… will you be my wife?" He bit his lip; he was never good with wedding proposals. The first marriage he ever had was arranged between families, Elizabeth was when he tried to find out whether or not she was a zygon, he never proposed to Joan, Marilyn Monroe was a complete mistake on his part, River… well they just got married at the spur of the moment, despite the fact he was planning his wedding proposal and wedding to be more extravagant than on top of a pyramid while time is collapsing in a pocket universe.

"Doctor..!" Clara gasped. The Doctor, feeling nervous and despair, ranted off on his own. Interrupting her response.

"I know that it is very early and I know what you're thinking; the Doctor is probably going mad why is he asking me to marry him?" He smiled weakly as he tapped his fingers on the box and widely flapped his hands around.

"Doctor." Clara spoke in her nanny voice.

"And I know that I bring too many adventures that could potentially turn out to be dangerous or worse killed."

"Doctor!" She sounded sterner.

"This makes it completely fine if you would reject my proposal and want to go straight_"

"DOCTOR!" He froze in mid-sentence as Clara grinned widely as she placed both hands on her waist." Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" His grin widened more and more with every 'yes' as he slowly stood up in front of her. The box closed and gripped between his middle, index and thumb. Clara took his hands and beamed. "I will marry you." The Doctor closed his eyes in exhilaration as he wrapped his arms around the dark-haired woman, lifted her up and twirled her around. She laughed as her hair whipped around their faces as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and her legs up in the air.

"Oh Clara! My Clara! My beautiful Clara! My impossible girl!" He cried as he stopped and buried his face in her thick hair and placed her softly on the ground. A thunk was heard.

"Where did we land?" Clara asked.

"In front of your house." He replied smartly as he pulled away from her and grabbed her hand.

"Why are we at my place?" confusion and disbelief coated her voice.

"Why, we need your father's blessing in order to get married." He grinned.

"Uh…. Doctor?" She bit her lip as she stopped in her tracks; rooting him to the spot.

"What is it Clara?" He asked.

"Uh… You do know that my dad has never heard of you before?" She whispered.

"So…?" He waved his hand as if to elaborate.

"If I bring a random man home, announcing that I'm getting married with him…" Realisation dawned on him as his lips formed a perfect O.

"Right, then." He smiled, "Let's just get acquainted with him before I ask him for his permission in around…" He looked at the TARDIS, "Four hours?" Clara ginned as she realised what he was talking about.

"Well then, Doctor." She turned around and took the velvet box, opened it, took out the ring and slipped it on her middle finger. "Let's do this." She grinned as he slipped his coat on and offered her his arm in which she gladly took. Together, they walked down the aisle towards the door and the TARDIS opened wide to let them out to face the most dangerous and hectic storm of their entire lives.


End file.
